VA Chat
by CherishIvashkov
Summary: What happens when the VA characters get on chat. I know it's been done but they're really fun to make. Post Shadow Kiss, There was never an attack, and the cabin scene never happened.
1. Truth or Dare

**Hello This is my second fanfic. I know that a lot of people have already done chatrooms, but I decided to give it a try. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA Richelle Mead does, and we all know that.**

_Rose has signed in_

_Lissa has signed in_

_Christian has signed in_

_Eddie has signed in_

_Dimtri has signed in_

_Adrian has signed in_

Rose: Who wants to play truth or dare?

Lissa, Eddie, Christian, and Adrian: Me!

Dimtri: I'm not sure I want to\

Rose: Come on, Comrade

Adrian: You have to or else I'll them your secret fear

Dimtri: You what, I will play

Rose: I go first, because I came up with the idea. Truth or Dare, Adrian?

Adrian: Dare

Everyone else: *cough* Dead Man *cough*

Adrian: I'm not afraid of your dare, Rose

Rose: I wouldn't do anything that bad, would I?

Everyone: Yeah, you would

Rose: Adrian, I dare you to sing "Everytime We Touch" by Cascada to Kirova, and don't say you haven't heard it, because I found it on your I pod as the top played song.

Adrian: Oh, no

Rose: It gets better. You have to sing it like you mean it. In your Underwear, then kiss her.

Everyone else: Good Luck! [:-D]

20 minutes later

Dimtri: Adrian, you are the worst singer I've ever heard

Rose: I second that! The look on you face after you kissed her was PRICELESS!

Eddie: At least you have a hand mark on your face to remember it.

Adrian: Ha, ha. [:(] Truth or Dare, Eddie?

Eddie: Dare

Adrian: I dare you to propose to Dimtri in front of the entire school

Dimtri, Eddie, Rose: Do you have a death wish, Adrian

Adrian: Payback sucks doesn't it

_Everyone has signed out_

*Eddie's POV

I'm walking to the commons with the Rose, Lissa, Christian, and Adrian in tow to "propose" to Guardian Belikov. I will get back at Adrian. "Attention, everyone. Eddie has an announcement to make"

I took a deep breathe, got on one knee in front of Guardian B, and said, "Guardian Dimtri Belikov, will you marry me?"Dimtri, instead of answering, walked away. It was quiet until Adrian started laughing. Rose being the life saving friend she is said, "I hope you enjoyed our crappy play." and bowed. "Ta-da!" I said bowing as well and we left the laughing people. Adrian. Will. Pay!

_Everyone has signed back in_

Rose: Let's sing Numa

Everyone else: Would you look at the time. Bye!

_Everyone but Rose has signed out_

Rose: Hey it's not that bad of a song!


	2. Songs of Love, Literally

_Everyone, plus Mia, have signed in_

Rose: This is totally random, but what are everyone's fav love/"love" song? Mine is Payphone by Maroon 5 and Wiz Khalifa

Lissa: Okay, mine is closer by Ne-Yo

Christian: Burn by Usher

Rose: Really? Of course you like a song that pertains to fire.

Christian: [=P]

Eddie: Obsession (No Es Amor) by Frankie J and Baby Bash

Adrian: Addicted by Saving Abel

Everyone: Really Adrian? That's a making love song

Adrian: Not changing my

Mia: Everytime We Touch by Cascada

Dimitri: I Like It by El Debarge

Rose: Really, Comrade? Only you would pick a song as old as that

Adrian: Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry? Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night? Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right? Have you ever, have you ever?

Eddie, Dimitri, Lissa, Rose, and Christian: Um . . . Okay?

Mia: Aren't those the lyrics to "Have You Ever" by Brandy?

Adrian: Yes

Lissa: Hey, why don't we play "guess my song"?

Rose: Okay, I go first

Adrian: How come you always go first?

Rose: Because I'm awesome. Boy I think about it every night and day, I'm addicted wanna jump inside your love. I wouldn't wanna have it any other way, I'm addicted and I just can't get enough ( just can't get enough)

Eddie: I Just can't get enough- Black Eyed Peas

Rose: Correct!

Eddie: The sun goes down, The stars come out and all that counts, and all that counts is here and now. My universe will never be the same, I'm glad you came ( came, came, came)

Adrian: Glad You Came- The Wanted

Rose: Let's go do karaoke in Lissa's room

Dimitri: I have a shift to work. Maybe next time

Everyone else: 'K bye!

_Dimitri has signed out_

Rose: Last time you said you'd tell everyone his secret fear. What is his fear?

Adrian: Roaches

Rose: Let's just meet in Lissa's room, now

_Everyone has signed out_

**Can you guys please give me some ideas of what some one to sing. Jill will be in the next chapter.**


	3. The Games Begin

**Hello Earthlings, here's the third chapter of VA Chat. Thank you VAlover21 for the song suggestions. Enjoy**

**Me: Can you please do the disclaimer, I don't think I can do it any : Okay, Cherish does not own us Richelle Mead does.**

Rose's POV

I got off of my laptop and got dressed for our little karaoke session. I went to my closet and put on a black strapless belly shirt, a white skirt, with a leather jacket and some killer boots. I love this outfit. When I got to Lissa's, everyone was already there. Eddie was talking to Mia, who came to visit from Court, Adrian was talking to Jill who apparently invited.

When I spotted Lissa, I took her from Christian and said, "We are going to sing All About Us by t.A.T.u, okay?" She nodded. I went to set the machine up while got everyone's attention. "Okay, Rose and I will be singing t.A.T.u. All About Us." They applauded grabbed a mic from Liss and she stared singing.

_[Lissa]They say_

_They don't trust_

_You, me, we, us_

_So we'll fall_

_If we must_

_Cause it's you, me_

_And it's all about_

_It's all about_

_[both]_

_It's all about us (all about us)_

_It's all about_

_All about us (all about us)_

_There's a thing that they can't touch_

_'Cause ya know (ah ah)_

_It's all about us (all about us)_

_It's all about_

_All about us_

_All about us_

_We'll run away if we must_

_'Cause ya know_

_It's all about us (It's all about us)_

_It's all about love (It's all about us)_

_In you I can trust (It's all about us)_

_It's all about us_

_[Rose]_

_If they hurt you_

_They hurt me too_

_So we'll rise up_

_Won't stop_

_And it's all about_

_It's all about_

_[both]It's all about us (all about us)_

_It's all about_

_All about us (all about us)_

_There's a thing that they can't touch_

_'Cause ya know (ah ah)_

_It's all about us (all about us)_

_It's all about_

_All about us_

_All about us_

_We'll run away if we must_

_'Cause ya know_

_It's all about us (It's all about us)_

_It's all about love (It's all about us)_

_In you I can trust (It's all about us)_

_It's all about us_

_[Lissa]_

_They don't know_

_They can't see_

_Who we are_

_Fear is the enemy_

_Hold on tight_

_Hold on to me_

_'Cause tonight_

_[both]_

_It's all about us_

_It's all about_

_All about us_

_There's a thing that they can't touch_

_'Cause ya know (ah ah)_

_It's all about us (all about us)_

_It's all about us (all about us)_

_It's all about_

_All about us (all about us)_

_There's a thing that they can't touch_

_'Cause ya know (ah ah)_

_It's all about us (all about us)_

_All about us_

_It's all about us (all about us)_

_It's all about_

_All about us (all about us)_

_There's a thing that they can't touch_

_'Cause ya know (ah ah)_

_It's all about us (all about us)It's all about us (all about us)_

_It's all about_

_All about us (all about us)_

_We'll run away if we must_

_'Cause ya know (ah ah)_

_It's all about us (all about us)_

_It's all about_

_All about us (all about us)_

_We'll run away if we must_

_'Cause ya know (ah ah)_

_It's all about us (all about us)_

_It's all about us (It's all about us)_

_It's all about love (It's all about us)_

_In you I can trust (It's all about us)_

_It's all about us_

We took a bow and put the mic back on the stage. Adrian got on the stage and said, "This is for Rose." and winked at me.

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go_

_I can take you places you ain't never been before_

_Baby take a chance or you'll never ever ever know _

_I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow _

_Swag swag swag, on you _

_Chillin by the fire while we eatin' fondue _

_I dunno about me but I know about you _

_So say hello to falsetto in three two swagI'd like to be everything you want _

_Hey girl, let me talk to you If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_

_Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone _

_I can be a gentleman, anything you want _

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go _

_Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't _

_I could be your Buzz Lightyear fly across the globe _

_I don't never wanna fight yeah, you already know_

_Imma make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow _

_Burr _

_Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend _

_You could be my girlfriend until the freaking world ends _

_Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and _

_Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirl wind _

_Swaggie I'd like to be everything you want _

_Hey girl, let me talk to you If I was your boyfriend, never let you go _

_Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone _

_I can be a gentleman, anything you want _

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go _

_So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl _

_Spend a week wit your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend _

_If I was your man, I'd never leave you girl _

_I just want to love you, and treat you right If I was your boyfriend, never let you go _

_Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone _

_I can be a gentleman, anything you want_

_If I was your boyfriend,_

_I'd never let you go, never let you go Na na na, na na na, na na na _

_Ya girl _

_Na na na, na na na, na na na ey_

_If I was your boyfriend _

_Na na na, na na na, na na na ey _

_Na na na, na na na, na na na ey_

_If I was your boyfriend_

"Thank ya, thank ya very much." said Adrian afterward. "We should pay spin the bottle." I suggested. Just then Dimitri walked in. "Hello everyone." he greeted when he sat down. "I had a short shift.""Okay," said Lissa. "the rules are that you have to kiss who ever the bottle lands on regardless of their gender and you have to kiss for at least 10 seconds.""I'm gonna sit this one out" said Jill."Alright," I responded. "Dimitri, you can go first since you just got here." I gave him the bottle. It spun and landed on . . .


	4. I knew it!

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait I wanted to make sure I could get the 3****rd**** chapter of my other story, and forgot about this one. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, nor do I own Clockwork Angel.**

. . . Adrian! Dimitri and Adrian both jumped up and screamed, "No way. Not going to happen!"

"Either this or, Adrian, you have to go a week without smoking or drinking and, Comrade, you have to go a week without your duster and your western novels."

"Fine," They groaned at the same time. Adrian spun the bottle and it landed on me. Adrian's face brightened and I groaned. "Looks like my luck is turning around." said Adrian.

I turned to Lissa, "Can we change the kiss to 3 seconds?" She shrugged. "I don't care, sure." Adrian went to give me a kiss on the lips, but I turned his face to the side kissed on his cheek.

"That was not fair." protested Adrian.

"Technically, it is. Liss never said where the kiss had to be." While Adrian was pouting I spun the bottle. It landed on Dimitri.

"Let's play something else." I yelled grabbing the bottle quickly, before anybody could it. Apparently, 3 other people did see it- Dimitri, Adrian, and Jill. Everyone else was looking at me like, _who did it land on?_

"But the game just started." Said Adrian trying to look innocent. I glared at him. "Okay I'll just spin the bottle again." and it landed on Dimitri, again! Everyone was watching it this time. I gave Dimitri a quick kiss on the cheek. Everyone was looking at like, _really? _Well everyone but Jill, was all giddy.I looked at the clock. "Would you look at the time." I said standing up and walking to the door. "I have to, um . . . Do something." And walked out the door."

**Jill's POV**

"That was not fair." protested Adrian.

"Technically, it is. Liss never said where the kiss had to be." While Adrian was pouting Rose spun the bottle. It landed on Dimitri. Rose grabbed the bottle and yelled, "Let's play something else." That was strange. Why would Rose do that.

"But the game just started." Said Adrian trying to look innocent. Rose glared at him. "Okay I'll spin the bottle again." and it landed on Dimitri, again! We were all watching it this time. She gave Dimitri a quick kiss on the cheek. Her cheeks started to turn red. I knew it! Rose does like Dimitri! Even his cheeks got a little pink. They like each other. Love each other, maybe. How sweet! I got a huge grin on my face and, couldn't sit still.

"Would you look at the time." Rose said standing up and walking toward the door. "I have to, um . . . Do something." And walked out the door. Everyone looked around confused, then started laughing.

**Rose's POV**

I can't believe that just happened! I ran to my room, and shut the door behind me. I decided to read one of the books Lissa gave me. _Clockwork Angel. _I opened to the first page.

_**Prologue**_

_**London, April 1878**_

_The demon exploded in a shower of ichors and guts._

_William Herondale jerked back the dagger, but it was too late. The vicious acid of the demon's blood had already begun to eat away the shining blade. He swore and tossed the weapon aside; it landed in a filthy puddle and commenced smoldering like a doused match. The demon itself, of course, had vanished- dispatched back to whatever hellish world it had come from, though not a leaving a mess behind it._

"_Jem!" Will called, turning around. "Where are you? Did you see that? Killed it with one blow! Not bad, eh?"_

_There was no answer to Will's shout; his hunting partner had been standing behind him in the damp-_

There was a knock at the door. I got up and answered it. I saw that it was Dimitri. I motioned him inside. "What do you want?" I asked, closing my door

"Well," he started. "I never got my kiss." His lips came crashing down on to mine. We had to stop the kiss, because there was a knock at the door.

"Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose, Ro-" said Christian imitating Sheldon from _The Big Bang Theory._

"What!" I screamed.

"Can I come in?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm afraid of the dark."

"For crying out loud, what is wrong with you?" I screamed opening the door. He gave me a hug as soon as I opened the door. Looked around and saw Eddie, Jill, Mia, Lissa, and Adrian laughing at the corner.

"What's Guardian Belikov doing in your room?" asked Christian pulling away, and looking behind me. I could feel my cheeks getting red.

"You guys were playing _Truth or Dare _without me?" I asked closing my door, and trying to change the subject.

"No, were playing _Dare or Dare._ Again, what's he doing in your room. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you two were making out." I said with an evil grin.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, your lip gloss is smeared, his lips are shiny, and your face is turning redder by the second."

"Tell anyone about this and I'll kill you." I whispered.

"My lips are sealed. I'll just leave you two alone." and he walked away, with an evil laugh.

**Ohh, Christian and Jill know. What did you think of the Jill POV? What about the small **_**Clockwork Angel **_**expert. I'm sorry If you didn't like it, that it was so short, and that I took so long to post it. Any Ideas for the next chapter?**


	5. uh oh

**Sorry it took so long for me to put this chapter up, I, again, was trying to write my other story, then got side tracked. Hope you enjoy!**

**Oh, yeah. Thank you for the idea.**

**Christian's POV**

After we clamed from our laughing fit, Adrian said, "How about a game of _Dare or Dare_?"

We all agreed. He turned to me, "Christian, I dare you to go to Rose's room, imitate a character from your favorite show, and annoy Rose."

"Pfft, this'll be a breeze." I said getting up. "I do that everyday." We all got off the floor and headed to Rose's room. They hid behind the corner from Rose's room. I walked up to her door and decided to imitate Sheldon from _The Big Bang Theory_

"Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose, Ro-"

"What!" She screamed on the other side

"Can I come in?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm afraid of the dark." I said

"For crying out loud, what is wrong with you?" she screamed opening the door. I gave her a hug as soon as she opened the door. She Looked around and saw Eddie, Jill, Mia, Lissa, and Adrian laughing at the corner.

"What's Guardian Belikov doing in your room?" I asked pulling away looking behind her. Her cheeks were getting very red.

"You guys were playing _Truth or Dare _without me?" Rose asked closing the door, trying to change the subject, with her cheeks turning red.

"No, were playing _Dare or Dare._ Again, what's he doing in your room. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you two were making out." I said with an evil grin.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, your lip gloss is smeared, his lips were shiny, and your face is turning redder by the second." I said with an amused expression.

"Tell anyone about this and I'll kill you." Rose threatened.

"My lips are sealed. I'll just leave you two alone." and I walked away, with an evil laugh. When I got to everyone else, they were all ROTFLOLing with tears in their eyes. Since it was obvious they weren't going to stop any time soon, and was exhausted, I said, "I'm going to go get some sleep. See you all tomorrow." and walked to my room.

**Lissa's POV**

This was hilarious! Christian came and said he was going back to his room and left while we all still laughing. After 10 minutes or so, we all walked back to my room. "Okay," said Adrian. "Since Christian left, someone else will have to take his turn. How about you Liss?"

"Sure," I said. "Jill dare you to tell us what you were so giddy about earlier."

"Well," Started Jill, "It's just a thought, but I think that maybe Rose and Dimitri have feelings for each other." I was about to say that that was absurd, until I thought about it. The way both Dimitri and Rose blushed from the kiss, why he was so angry at Adrian at the ski lodge when he found us in Adrian's room, how he reacted when she went missing, the fight from the field experience, and why he's been hanging with us. It all makes perfect sense. I can't believe she didn't tell me!

"Hello?" Eddie said waving his hand in front of my face. "Earth to Lissa."

"We should go." Said Adrian backing towards the door. "She's about to blow a gasket."

When Adrian said that, everyone else started to leave.

**Rose's POV**

_Rosemarie Hathaway you have some explaining to do! _I was sleeping when Lissa yelled at me through the bond. I was confused at first, then it hit me, Christian most have told. He will _so _pay for this.

**Sorry, but I had no idea what to put, and I didn't want to go another week without updating. Sorry ****  
**


	6. Back to the Chatroom

**I've decided to go back to the chatroom for chapter. Janine is at the Academy still.**

_Rose has signed in_

_Lissa has signed in_

Lissa: Okay Rose, I need an explanation for why you didn't tell me about you and Guardian

Rose: Well, we were trying to avoid our feelings for each other because one we'll both be your guardians and we don't want you to get hurt or killed because of us distracting each other. I also didn't want him to get fired if someone found

Lissa: Rose, I'm your best friend. You know I wouldn't have told

Rose: Liss, but I didn't no what to do. You've been with Christian, and Victor, and the queen and Your magic, so telling you became the last thing on my

Lissa: I'm sorry,

Rose: See? That's why I didn't tell you.

_Eddie has signed in_

Eddie:*reads lines above* Should I go?

Rose: No, you can stay we're done talking.

_Conversation deleted_

_Christian has signed in_

Rose: Christian, if I were you I would run.

Christian: Why?

_-Silence-_

Lissa: I think Rose is attacking

Eddie: What makes you say that?

Lissa: because neither have said anything.

Christian: HELPP HOJ ME ,XGFHJKHGDFGHJK DV

Eddie: Christian has a very girly scream

Lissa: I know

_Dimitri has signed in_

_Janine has signed in_

Janine and Dimitri: *reads lines above*

Dimitri: What did Christian do?

Lissa: IDK?

Christian: She thinks I told about Dimitri and her. Liss, can you come and heal me?

Lissa: Sure on my way

_Lissa has signed out_

Janine: What about Rose and Dimitri. May we speak in private Guardian Belikov?

Dimitri: I'd rather not rhibtnbsi prinbfgbbbt cragbfemp;;

Rose: *reads what she missed*

Dimitri: Rosemarie Hathaway, what is this I hear about you and Guardian Belikov?

_Rose has signed out_

_Jill has signed in_

_Adrian has signed in_

_Mia has signed in_

Jill, Adrian, Mia: *Reads lines above*

Jill: Maybe I shouldn't have told

Adrian: No, I'm glad you did. I'm enjoying myself immensely :)


	7. The Hershey Button

**Sorry, I haven't UD in a while, I've been reading other fanfic's and then I went to the hospital with my sister who is 8 months pregnant. Any way here's the 7****th**** chapter of VA Chat****.**

_Rose has signed in_

_Lissa has signed in_

_Dimitri has signed in_

_Christian has signed in_

_Adrian has signed in_

_Eddie has signed in_

Rose: Wait . . . So it was Jill who told?

Eddie: Yeah, Lissa dared Jill to tell us what she was so giddy about earlier that night and Jill said "Well, It's just a thought, but I think that maybe Rose and Dimitri have feelings for each other."

Christian: First of all you remembered what she said word for word?

Eddie: . . .

Christian: Second, Rose I think you owe someone an apology

Rose: I'm sor . . . . . I apolo . . . . Yeah not gonna : :-P

Adrian: HI EVERYONE, HOW DO YOU TURN OFF TH CAPS LOCKS?

Lissa: You press the button that says "Caps Lock"

Adrian: WHERE IS IT?

Dimitri: It's on the left side of the key board, in between the button that says "Shift" and "Tab"

Adrian: THE HERSHEY BUTTON?

Rose, Christian, Eddie: Yep, the Hershey button *sarcasm*

Lissa: By the Angel, Adrian, you really need to stop drinking

Adrian: NEVER!

_Adrian has signed out_

Rose: You are too obsessed with the TMI and TID.

_Janine has signed in_

Janine: ROSEMARIE HATHAWA

YRose: JANINE HATHAWAY, what

Janine: Why is Lord Ivashkov in my room looking for "The Hershey Button"?

Everyone: He's drunk

Janine: I already guessed that, but why my room?

Christian: who knows

Dimitri: I'll have Guardian Alto go and get him

Janine: How 'bout you come get him?

Dimitri: Like I said before, I'd rather not. You'll only attack me again

Janine: What? No . . . .

Eddie: You should go get Adrian, that way I get to see you get beat up by Guardian Hathaway.

Dimitri: Oh, you thought that was funny?

Eddie: Yes, I just said it was funny

Dimitri: How about we spar then?

Eddie: See . . . Um, that's a different story

Rose: Come on, Eddie. You can take him!

Eddie: I am not going to risk my life for your entertainment!

Dimitri: Yet, you want me fight Janine?

Eddie: You know what? Forget it.

_Eddie has signed out_

Janine: I've handled Lord Ivashkov

Rose: What did you do?

_Janine has signed out_

Rose: I'm going to go find Adrian.

_Rose has signed out_

Dimitri: I've a shift to work

_Dimitri has signed out_

Christian: Attic?

Lissa: sure

_Lissa has signed out_

_Christian has signed out_


	8. New Names, Alberta, Clary

**Privet, everyone! I've decided to update on Tuesday like I was supposed to do. (For those who are wondering, "Privet" is how you say "Hello" in Russian :-D)**

_Alberta has signed in_

Alberta: I wonder what they talk about on here?

_Conversation deleted_

_Jill has signed in_

_Rose has signed in_

_Lissa has signed in_

_Eddie has signed in_

_Mia has signed in_

_Dimitri has signed in_

_Christian has signed in_

_Adrian has signed in_

Rose: I think that we should change our IM names to something more . . . Interesting

Adrian: Like what?

Rose: BRB

_Rose has signed out_

_-silence-_

_Russian God's Girl has signed in_

Russian God's Girl: Okay everyone type your name :-D

Russian God: Dimitri

Jailbait: Jill

Lady's Man: Eddie

Dream Stalker: Adrian

Pyromaniac: Christian

Lady Herondale: Lissa

Momma Mia: Mia

Russian God's Girl: So . . . How does everyone like their names?

Dream Stalker, Lady Herondale, Lady's Man, Russian God: Love it

Pyromaniac: Hate it!

Momma Mia, Jailbait: IDC

Russian God's Girl: Just the reactions I was hoping for

Russian God: Wait, you hacked our accounts?

Russian God's Girl: Duh! It's not that hard

Pyromaniac: Why is Lissa's last name Herondale, and not Ozera - I mean Dragomir?

Russian God's Girl: First, you know you can backspace right? Second Herondale is the last name of her secret lover's, Will and Jace

Pyromaniac: Liss, how could you?

Lady Herondale: Christian, They're only book characters from The Mortal Instruments series and The Infernal Devices trilogy. Besides, Clary and Jace are meant to be.

Pyromaniac: Oh . . . . . I knew that . . . . .

Russian God: You are over protective, Christian.

Dream Stalker: Yeah he is

Russian God: Wait a minute. Rose, whose dreams is he stalking, exactly?

Russian God's Girl: Mine, but it's no big deal.

_Dream Stalker has been Disconnected_

Pyromaniac: Geez, and he says I'm over protective

_Clary Fray has signed in_

Clary Fray: *Reads lines above* Wait a minute, I'm not a book character

Lady Herondale: Yes you are. You're apart of the Mortal Instruments

Clary Fray: No, I'm not

Lady Herondale: If you really are Clary Fray, come to Montana, and bring Alec, Isabelle, Simon, Magnus and Jace.

Clary Fray: Why would I do that? You know what? You guys are sociopaths!

_Clary Fray has signed out_

Russian God's Girl: You do know that that was an obsessed TMI fan, right?

Lady Herondale: Yes, I just wanted to play along.

Lady's Man: It feels like we're forgetting something . . . .

_-silence-_

Everyone: Dimitri and Adrian!

_Dream Stalker has signed in_

Dream Stalker: *Reads lines above* Thanks for forgetting me while I'm getting pummeled by an angry Russian! Cousin, can you come and heal me?

Lady Herondale: On my way

_Lady Herondale has signed out_

Momma Mia: Jill, did you know that Eddie has a crush on you?

Jailbait: Really? Eddie is that true?

_Lady's Man has signed out_

Jailbait: I'll take that as a yes

_Momma Mia has signed out_

_Jailbait has signed out_

Alberta: What I've witnessed here, I'll never tell

_Alberta has signed out_

Russian God's Girl: When did Alberta get on here?

Russian God: IDK. "Training"?

Russian God's Girl: Sure ;-)

_Russian God has signed out_

_Russian God's Girl has signed out_

Pyromaniac: EW! And now I'm scared for life

Dream Stalker: Same here

_Pyromaniac has signed out_

_Dream Stalker has signed out_

**What was your favorite part, least favorite part? Sorry for those who don't know who Clary is, I just had to put her in here (even though I don't really like her). Any questions you can ask me in a review.**


	9. Bye, Bye

_**I hate to do this, but because of technical difficulties, this story is being put to an end. I've tried to continue, but it's not working so . . . . Yeah. . . . .Don't worry, those of you who enjoyed this story, I'll try to write another, but since chatroom format isn't allowed, and all of my chatrooms have been erased, I can't fix it.**_

_**- CherishIvashkov**_


	10. Finale

_Russian God's girl has signed in_

_Russian God has signed in_

_Momma Mia has signed in_

_Jailbait has signed in_

_Lady's Man has signed in_

Lady's Man: Mia. You do know that I'll get revenge

Russian God's Girl: What about your revenge on Adrian?

Russian God: I got my revenge. Just wait . . . .

_Dream Stalker has signed in_

_Conversation Deleted_

Dream Stalker: WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL OF MY ACCHOL?!

Lady's Man: Told you I'd get my revenge . . . . *evil laugh*

Russian God's Girl: You know what's weird? I like heard that . . . . .

Momma Mia: I'm kinda creped out by Eddie at the moment . . . .

Russian God: What's with all the "….."

Russian God's Girl: It adds dramatic effect . . . . .

_Lady Herondale has signed o__n_

Lady Herondale: I have bad news. Kirova has decided to close this site and have it for guardian use only

Dream Stalker: I already knew that . . . MAN I HATE BEING SOBER!

Lady's Man: You brought this on yourself, Ivashkov!

Russian God's Girl: Well, there goes all of our fun . . . . . Hey, aren't we missing someone . . . .

Jailbait: That's soooo not fair! I was having fun on here!

Russian God: I have an idea. How about we get off of the computer and meet up? I mean, we're all at the same place, only a couple of minutes away. . . . Great no I'm doing the ". . . ." thing! Hey, isn't Christian usually on

Russian God's Girl: Yeah, I just kinda said Pyro was missing

Jailbait: He has a point . . . Yeah, Christian is missing . . .

Lady Herondale: I just realized something! Christian not on here!

Russian God's Girl: . . . .

Russian God: . . . . . . . . . .

Jailbait: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . We just said he was missing . . . .

_Pyromaniac has signed in_

Pyromaniac: THANKS FOR THE BOOZE, EDDIE!

Dream Stalker: You drunk my liqour?!

Pyromaniac: maybe . . . . . .

Russian God's Girl: Sparky's drunk! Gotta see this!_Russian God's Girl has signed out_

_Dream Stalker has signed out_

Momma Mia: We should go check on them . . . .

_Everyone else has signed off_

**Well, this is the end. Thanks to those who read til the end.**


End file.
